1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for trapping wild animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Overpopulation of wild animals, such as feral hogs, can be problematic in a number of ways. Feral hogs may damage trees, vegetation, agricultural interests, and other property. According to a 2008 New York time article, the extent of property damage associated with feral hogs is estimated to be as high as $800 million annually in the United States alone. In addition, feral hogs may prey on domestic animals such as pets and livestock, and may injure other animal populations by feeding on them, destroying their habitat, and spreading disease.
The size and number of feral hogs in the United Sates contribute to their ability to bring about such destruction. Mature feral hogs may be as tall as 36 inches and weigh from 100 to 400 lbs. Feral hog populations are also staggering. A recent publication by the Samuel Roberts Noble Foundation of Ardmore, Okla. estimated there were between 617,000 and 1.4 million feral hogs in Oklahoma in 2007. Similarly, the Texas Parks and Wildlife Department estimates that there are more than 1.5 million feral hogs in Texas, citing the animals' limited number of natural predators and high reproductive potential as underlying factors for the large population. Sows can produce up to ten piglets per litter and may produce two litters per year and the piglets reach sexual maturity at six months of age, underscoring the animals' ability to quickly reach a state of overpopulation.
Because feral hogs are so numerous and have virtually no natural predators, in some areas it is desirable to artificially control their populations by trapping them. Yet feral hogs are relatively intelligent animals that have keen senses of hearing and smell and quickly become suspicious of traps. In addition to being difficult to trap, the hogs' bulk and strength may render many traps unsuitable for capturing and holding multiple hogs.